Come Sail Away
Come Sail Away by Styx is featured in We Built This Glee Club, the eleventh episode of Season Six. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Kitty, Madison, Mason and Spencer. They perform this song at the 2014 Western Ohio Sectional Championship. It is the third and final song in their setlist, after ''Take Me to Church'' and ''Chandelier''. Lyrics Mason: I'm sailing away Set an open course for the virgin sea Cause I've got to be free Free to face the life that's ahead of me Mason with Madison: On board I'm the captain So climb aboard We'll search for tomorrow On every shore And I'll try Mason: Oh, lord, I'll try Madison: Oh, lord, I'll try Mason with Madison and New Directions: To carry on Spencer with Kitty: A gathering of angels Appeared above my head They sang to me this song of hope And this is what they said They said Mason with Madison and New Directions: Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me (Mason: Let's) Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me (Mason: Baby) Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me Spencer with Kitty: I thought that they were angels But to my surprise We climbed aboard their starship We headed for (Kitty with New Directions: the skies) Mason: Singing Mason with Kitty, Spencer and New Directions (Madison): Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me (Mason: Let's) Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me Come sail away (Oh) Come sail away Come sail away with me (Oh-oh-oh-oh) Come sail away Come sail away (Wooh) Come sail away with me (Sail away with me) Come sail away Come sail away (Yeah, yeah) Come sail away with me (Sail away with me) Come sail away (Woah) Come sail away Come sail away with me Trivia * This is the last time that Spencer, Mason, Madison, and Kitty sing in the series. * This is the last on screen performance of New Directions during a competition. * This is the last quartet of the series. *The song's original run time was about 6 minutes long but Glee cut it down to just about 3 minutes. Gallery Tumblr nlbgco1ll31u1j8udo8 1280.jpg Come Sail Away 06x11 8.gif Come Sail Away 06x11 6.gif Come Sail Away 06x11 5.gif Come Sail Away 06x11 1.gif Come Sail Away 06x11 4.gif Come Sail Away 06x11 3.gif Come Sail Away 06x11 2.gif Tumblr nl9ouwr98b1qltj2qo10 250.gif Tumblr nl9ouwr98b1qltj2qo9 250.gif Tumblr nl9ouwr98b1qltj2qo5 250.gif Madison Mason Come Sail Away.jpg New Directions Come Sail Away 1.jpg New Directions Come Sail Away 2.jpg come sail away.png Tumblr nsqqjh8fXa1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr nsqqjh8fXa1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nsqqjh8fXa1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nsqqjh8fXa1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nsqqjh8fXa1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nsqqjh8fXa1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nsqqjh8fXa1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr nsqqjh8fXa1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Madison McCarthy Category:Songs sung by Mason McCarthy Category:Songs sung by Spencer Porter Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, We Built This Glee Club